Losing It
by bouncingblondeferret
Summary: The story of how Blaine Anderson-Stark lost his virginity. Set to the song Losing It by NeverShoutNever. Part of the Luvenum Eximius Bellator: Young Superhero verse but can be read alone.


**A/N: The song can be found on youtube with /watch?v=qVK5FdiRE1Y. Set while Blaine's in Chicago, between His Lip and His Tattoo in the oneshot about his piercings.**

Blaine checked his phone during his last class of the day when he saw he had a new message from the guy he had met at a bar the week before. It had been his first night out drinking since his attack and he was glad he could escape for a while, glad he could forget about the constant worry of his father's wellbeing for a little while. He didn't remember much after the guy had suggested they do shots so the morning after he went out he woke up with a lip ring, a new number in his phone and the weird sense he had, in some way, made friends the night before.

Eli: _What's up sexy? Wanna come over?_

He sent back an affirmative reply and counted the seconds to the end of the day. He had been at that school in Chicago for a few months and still hadn't really made any friends, so no one noticed that he was in even more of a hurry to leave than usual. No matter how many times he moved to different towns and schools, he still wasn't good at making friends. Blaine knew that if he couldn't make friends he had no hope of finding a boyfriend, but it was nice having Eli to hang around with. In a way they had become friends, with some added benefits.

_All we ever did was move around  
I was always the new kid, never the cool kid  
And all I ever wanted to do  
Was to fall in love, just to be in love_

Eli's house was that of typical guys in their early twenties – mismatched but presentable furniture throughout the house, posters for movies, bands and video games covering the walls, and just general slight mess everywhere.

"Dave and our other housemate are away for the night, I thought you might like to keep me company while they're gone," Eli said as he showed Blaine inside.

"Well I couldn't let you stay here all alone," Blaine replied playfully.

"The rest of the house is a bit of a mess but we went all out on the lounge room," Eli lead him into the room at the end of the house. A big screen TV took up the majority of one wall and a well-worn leather couch sat opposite it.

"I can see that," Blaine nodded appreciatively. Eli flicked it on and sat down beside Blaine, right beside Blaine.

After a few minutes it was clear that neither of them were paying attention to the TV, instead watching each other out of the corners of their eyes and feeling the heat where their elbows and knees brushed.

Blaine turned his head towards Eli and the other boy responded by leaning closer and pressing his lips to Blaine's. Blaine's heart sped up and he kissed back fiercely, their lips crushing together. Eli's hands moved to Blaine's hair and the small of his back, Blaine's doing the same to the other boy.

Eli broke the kiss, panting, and surveyed the boy before him. Blaine's hands traced Eli's chest gently, teasing the buttons of his polo shirt.

Uncontrollable lust took over for both boys and they were kissing again, shifting on the couch to bring their bodies closer. Blaine tugged at the bottom of Eli's shirt, breaking their lips' contact just long enough to rid him of it. Blaine's shirt joined Eli's shortly after and Blaine started on the taller boy's jeans.

"Blaine…" Eli 's voice caused him to pause. He looked up into the other boy's eyes, panting slightly. "Are you sure?"

_But my heart was racing  
My mind was screaming  
"You've got your whole life to do these things"_

"Yeah," he nodded, sliding the zipper of Eli's jeans down.

_But my legs were shaking  
My hands were searching for her  
In the back seat of my car  
I just lost it  
And I can't believe it_

The rest of their clothes lay strewn across the floor and they lay together on the couch in the afterglow, Eli asleep but Blaine still awake, realising that he'd just done something he never thought he would get the chance to do until at least college.

_I knew I was only sixteen_

_But I thought I loved her_

_And it'd last forever_

_But only if I knew_

_That she wasn't true_

_How could she do this to me?_

Blaine was slightly disappointed in himself for not waiting for someone that he loved. He would be kidding himself if he thought it meant anything to Eli, just another hook up to fill in an afternoon. Even so, Eli made him feel special and for once he wasn't overshadowed by his family. Eli didn't know who Blaine's father was and he was happy keeping it that way.

He shifted under Eli's arm on the couch, ignoring the searing pain that came from his ass when he moved. He had no idea what to imagine from his first time, he could draw slightly from his experience with Kitty the year before but that was very different. He felt no attraction towards her – she was simply a friend that he used, even though she seemed to enjoy it. Though both times had been hot, rushed and nervous, this time with Eli, Blaine had felt safer and more comfortable with everything.

_My heart was racing_

_My mind was screaming,_

_"You've got your whole life to do these things"_

When Eli woke up they ordered take out and found ice-cream in Dave's freezer. When Blaine got ice-cream on his chin and Eli licked it off, his tongue lingered and started trailing up his jaw. The ice cream lay forgotten as their clothes found the floor and Blaine discovered how truly magical Eli's mouth was.

_But my legs were shaking_

_My hands were searching for her_

_In the back seat of my car_

_I just lost it_

_And I can't believe it_

Eli drove Blaine home and after a lingering goodbye kiss, Blaine made his way into his silent house. The note on the table told him that Cooper was staying at his current girlfriend's house for the night, but his mother wasn't in the living room or the kitchen like he thought she would be. He went upstairs to check her bedroom and found her already asleep in her bed.

"Thanks for waiting up for me, Mom…"


End file.
